This invention relates generally to oil filters for use in vehicles requiring lubrication. More particularly, this invention relates to an oil filter employing magnets to remove substantially all abrasive ferrous metals present in the oil. It is well known that abrasive metal particles exist in lubricating oil which has passed through an engine. If these abrasive metal particles are not filtered from the oil, they will erode the cylinder walls and piston rings of an engine thereby leading to mechanical problems in the engine.
Conventional oil filters remove particulate matter from lubricating oil by passing the oil through a series of porous paper-like materials. After a period of time, these conventional oil filters become clogged with oil sludge resulting from particulate matter build-up on the porous paper-like materials. The formation of this sludge significantly impairs an oil filter's ability to remove harmful abrasive particulate materials present in the oil. The abrasive materials then return to the engine with reduced lubricating capacity. Thus, instead of providing adequate lubrication to the metal parts within an engine, this adulterated oil gradually grinds away and erodes the engine cylinder walls and piston rings.
There is, therefore, a great need for an oil filter with an improved ability to remove abrasive metal particles present in lubricating oil.